


beside you

by mugglewart



Series: straydrabbles&shorts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, i was bored, minsung - Freeform, tsundere!jisung, uwu, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglewart/pseuds/mugglewart
Summary: minho wakes up finding jisung beside him





	beside you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short omg im sorry but i was bored uwu. any typos and grammatical errors is because i did this under 30 minutes without previewing it so im sorry

minho woke up with a start. he pried his eyes open only to close it again. the soft warm sunlight was peeking through the curtains together with an open window that welcomed the gentle breeze inside minho’s room, making the summer heat bearable. he tried waking himself now properly by rubbing the gunk out of his eyes but his dominant arm was numb. _more like something’s on it,_ he silently thought.

he forced his eyes open and he looked at what was on his arms. to his surprise it was his boyfriend,jisung, lying on his arm and using it as a pillow. the sunlight’s reflection was staring at Jisung making him glow like an angel. even as he was tad a bit sleepy, minho took his time to admire the view in front of him while moving himself to touch the younger’s face properly. emitting some hums and cute noises under minho’s arm, the older boy finds these small gestures of jisung quite endearing.

but the younger boy in front of him stirred. he growled as he rubbed his eyes awake. minho laughed which earned a peeved look from jisung.”why are you laughing?” he asked with his cute little morning voice.

“you’re cute.”

“it’s too early for this, hyung.”

“i don’t care.”

jisung grunted and turned his back against minho, his head still on the older’s arm. minho’s response was to move closer and wrap his free arm around the younger one.  
“jisung.” he asked with his deep morning voice that vibrated against jisung’s body, making the younger one shiver.

“what?” he asked giving minho a tint of annoyance(which was for show)

“face me.”

“no.”

“please?”

“ugh.”was jisung’s response. he faced his boyfriend. after a while of fighting cheeky minho, his eyesight became a bit clearer so now he saw minho’s bare face. he saw him smiling with that dumb curve of his that made jisung fall and forgive minho a lot of times already. he hated and loved that smile.”why are you smiling at me.”

he even smiled more.”because i woke up beside you.”

“and?”

“waking up next to the person you love is a great achievement you know?”

“so you’re saying you love me, is that right?”the younger one smirked.

“yeah? i love you.”

“you’re being cheesy again.” jisung grunted.

“but i do.” and as he said that, he snuggled in closer with jisung, putting his face on the boy’s head.”you smell nice.”

“really?”

“yeah.”

at that jisung smiled and placed his face on minho’s neck.”thank you.” he breathed and this time it made minho’s shiver.

“i love you.” he said and jisung can feel his smile on his head.

“yeah. i love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the kudos ! i really appreciate it. and oh btw this is a part of a series and the first few drabbles/short stories that i’ll do will be the original ships ! thank you again.


End file.
